The Second War
by Mionebookworm
Summary: I need more reviews really I will not update unless i get somemore reviews!This is a story of Ron and Hermione where Ron hasn't seen Hermione is about 3 years.So when Harry,Ginny,and Lavender come up with a clever idea to get the two together will Ron be
1. The plan

Oh my god I'm late for work," said Hermione Granger. She works as a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She ran to get dressed and apperated right to St. Mungo's. "Sorry Lavender I'm late," said Hermione while trying to catch her breath.

"It's ok I did your duties while you were gone," said Lavender.

"What can I do for you sense you helped me with my duties? It's just; lately I have had more and more dreams about Ron, ever sense he left with Harry for Auror training." Hermione had said to Lavender very quietly so that no one else could hear what they were saying.

"Hermione it is no problem, really!" answered Lavender. After graduating from Hogwarts and Healer training Lavender had become one of her best friends. Hermione also had told Lavender (the only person she had ever told other than Ginny) that she loved Ronald Weasly ever sense first year. Which this news had not come to her as a surprise because she could tell the way they always fought about the stupidest things.

" Common Hermione we have to go check up on Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom,." said Lavender while pulling Hermione and pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, right," answered Hermione.

Ron

"Common Harry we need to go see Hermione in the next 3 years!" said Ron jokingly to Harry.

"I know Ron I know," said Harry. After Ginny Had Graduated from Hogwarts Harry had proposed to her and of course she said yes. So now Harry and Ginny are living together in an apartment and Ron lives right down the street from them, but Ron lives by himself. Sometimes he thinks about Hermione and thinks about how beautiful her brown bushy hair (which is now not as bushy as it was when she was younger) and her lovely brown eyes. He had a picture of her Graduating Healer training that he often stared at when he felt lonely. Someday he felt tempted to go and call her on the telephone (which he now knew how to say and use it) but before he called her he would freak out and not call her. But then Ginny had walked right into his apartment.

Ron said," WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?" he was so mad at her for making him lose his train of thought.

" Oh, well me and Harry are going to go see Hermione today at St. Mungo's and we were wondering if you wanted to come along?" as she said that she sounded a bit hurt but she had trouble hiding the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry Gin I didn't mean to hurt you I was just thinking and you made me lose my train of thought that's all, and a would be delighted to and see Hermione with you two!" said Ron with a huge grin on his face.

" Ok then let's go I can't wait to see her again," said Ginny still sounding a bit hurt but this time she hid it. Ginny and Harry had always known he loved her for a very long time. " Well come on we should go now she is on break right now," as she said this Ron had ran to the bathroom to get himself looking good then he apperated to St. Mugo's. When Ginny and Harry made it to St. Mungo's Ron was already talking to Lavender asking where Hermione was.

"She went to go talk to Lockhart," answered Lavender.

"Is he still in the same room he was when we were in our 5th year?" he asked Lavender very quickly.

" Yes he is," but Ron hardly heard what she said because he was running to Lockheart's room. Ginny and Harry stayed to take to Lavender because that was there plan. They knew Ron had been very lonely and missed Hermione, so they got a hold of Lavender and told her to meet them there and tell Hermione to go to Lockheart's room. When Ron got to the door he waited and then he walked in casually into the room and seen Hermione with an armful of autographs from Lockheart.

"Hi Hermione!"said Ron awkwardly. When she seen Ron she ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug that made his ears go the famous Weasley red. Then she pulled away and looked at him.

"Oh Ron I have missed you so much!" said Hermione and gave him another hug. "Ok, Hermione, you can let go now!" but before she let go he returned her hug, which made her, smile and made her think _does he like me like I like him?_

" Healer Hermione what about that young man I think he needs a autograph here give him this one,"said a man Ron had not noticed. Hermione smiled and Ron thought_ damn she looks good when she smiles like that!_ But than he realized he was staring at her too long.

"Ron take it or he will get upset, " she said so Lockheart could not hear her.

" Err… right thanks Lockheart.Well Hermione I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner next Friday?"Ron said with once again him ears turning red.

Sorry I had to leave it there but if I didn't then I would not fit for the story. Pease read and review this is my first fan fiction. I recommend you read some one to die for that is my favorite fan fiction on the site well go and review good or bad I don't care I think I have the next chapter's title but you'll have to wait and see!


	2. The date plans

_Oh my god is he really asking me out!_" thought Hermione. " Of course, I'll go out to dinner next Friday with you! "said Hermione blushing a little, in the cheeks.

"Great, see you then so..er..bye."answered Ron bashfully. Then Hermione got the courage to stand on her tips of her toes and kiss Ron on his cheek. Ron went red in the ears and said goodbye, and left Hermione there with Lockhart.

Ron

"Harry, I asked her out! I can't believe I actually asked her after 3 years, Harry, 3 years!" said Ron, very overwhelmed.

"You…I mean Ron Weasley asked Hermione Granger out on a date!" said Harry winking, at Lavender and Ginny, that was standing right behind Ron.

"Yes, I did ask her out and I cant wait till next Friday."

Hermione

Hermione was so overwhelmed, that she slid all the way down the wall as Lockhart watched her." Healer Hermione, are you okay or are you just happy that man asked you out on a date?" said Lockhart, in a little worried voice.

"Of course, it's just that I have been waiting for this moment ever since…ever since…I think since first year, on the Hogwarts Express.' said Hermione.

"Oh, is see he must be a real thickheaded git!" said Lockhart.

"Of course he isn't, but I must admit, he can be a git once in awile.Well when we was at Hogwarts, he was sometimes. But he still has that humorous, yet charming side of him.

"Oh, I thought when he was asking you out, he sounded like a real git "

"Well Lockhart thank you for your advise but I have to go so see you "said Hermione who didn't want to stay and talk.

So Hermione went to go check out._ I think I'll go and see Lavender and see if she wants to have dinner with me tonight._ thought Hermione."Hey Lavender, do you want to come over tonight for dinner? At lets say 7:00?"Hermione said to Lavender right after Ron, Ginny, and Harry left.

"Um…sure, that would be lovely see you then bye "said Lavender while checking out.

"Okay see you then,"Hermione said while walking out the door.

Ron

"Harry, I don't think I can wait until Friday to see Hermione again! I think, this time, and I really mean this time she might be the one I will marry!"

"I'm sure you can't wait to see Hermione again, maybe Friday you'll actually ask her to marry you!" said Harry, in a playful voice.

Hahaha, very funny Harry" said Ron while playfully pushing him to the side. Then Ron walked home, to get ready to go to the Burrow, for dinner since Mrs.Weasley asked him,Harry,and Ginny to come over for dinner.

Sorry once again I had to end it there. I hope you like it I might seem a little boring but that was kind of a fill in chapter for the next chapter.Im the next chapter is where you get to go see what happens at the burrow and the dinner with Lavender(both dinners part of the plan!)so the story will get better so please R&R so I know if it needs to be better! Remember this is my first fan fiction!


End file.
